Am Abgrund
by Nugua
Summary: Lilly steht an einem seelischen Abgrund und plötzlich wirkt die Tiefe sehr anziehend auf sie... Wird Scotty sie davon abhalten können zu springen?


**Genre:** Drama  
**Thema:** Selbstmord  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Lilly&Scotty  
**Inhalt:** Lilly steht an einem seelischen Abgrund und plötzlich wirkt die Tiefe sehr anziehend auf sie...

* * *

**Am Abgrund**

In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Es war mitten in der Nacht und ich befand mich nach einem langen harten Arbeitstag nicht etwa in meinem gemütlichen Bett, sondern auf dem Dach eines riesigen Bürogebäudes. Genau genommen war es das Gebäude, indem sich auch unsere Dienststelle befand. Wie ich letztendlich hier oben gelandet war, wusste ich nicht mehr genau. Sehr wohl aber, wie ich auf die schmale Brüstung geklettert war. Es war eisig kalt hier oben, obwohl der Wintereinbruch noch Wochen voraus lag und der frische Wind spielte gefährlich mit meinem Gleichgewicht. Der Himmel über mir war pechschwarz, nicht mal die Silhouette des Mondes war hinter der dichten grauen Wolkendecke zu erkennen.

Ich war nicht meinetwegen hier, viel mehr lag es an dem jungen Mann der neben mir auf der Balustrade stand, jedoch einige Schritte entfernt. Ich hatte mich seinem Wunsch entsprechend, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, für diesen Standort entschieden. Was mich dazu brachte, das sichere kiesbedeckte Dach zu verlassen und ebenfalls den schmalen Sims zu besteigen, wusste ich auch nicht mehr genau. Vielleicht war es die wahnwitzige und gleichzeitig verzweifelte Hoffnung, ihn so von seiner Dummheit abhalten zu können. Wenn er sah, dass ich ihn nicht für irgendein verliebten Spinner hielt, würde er es vielleicht lassen. Die letzte Viertelstunde hatte ich ununterbrochen auf ihn eingeredet. Versucht, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er damit seine Freundin auch nicht wieder zurückbekam. Bei ihrem sinnlosen Tod handelte es sich um einen dieser speziellen Fälle, die einem besonders an die Nieren gingen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihm mit jedem Satz, wenn ich bemüht ruhig auf ihn einsprach, ein paar Millimeter mehr.

Wenige Schritte hinter mir, auf dem steinübersäten Dach standen meine Kollegen und versuchten ihrerseits _mich_ zur Vernunft zu bringen und mir klar zu machen, dass es sich nicht lohnte dafür sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Am deutlichsten stachen dabei Scottys bittende Worte hervor. Er schien noch vor allen anderen daran interessiert zu sein, dass mir nichts geschah. Ich fragte mich kurz woran das lag, doch die einzige Erklärung die mir einfiel, stand sicher nicht zur Debatte. Vermutlich war es nur, weil wir unmittelbare Partner waren – Freunde, wenn man so wollte - und er mit mir mehr Zeit verbrachte als mit allen anderen. Ich merkte an seiner Stimme, dass es ihn zu mir zog. Dass er am liebsten über das flache Dach gerannt wäre, um mich von diesem gefährlichen Ort wegzuholen. Aber das durfte er nicht. Nicht, wenn er wie ich verhindern wollte, dass sich der junge Mann neben mir in die Tiefe stürzte.

Also hörte ich nicht auf das, was meine Leute mir zuriefen, blendete es erfolgreich aus und richtete meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tim Bressler. Fest entschlossen starrte er in die zwanzig Stockwerke umfassende Tiefe. Er sah elend aus. Abgemagert. Sein braunes Haar stumpf und zerzaust. Seine blassgrünen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren rot umrändert. Er weinte und heftige Schluchzer ließen seinen schmächtigen Körper erbeben.

"Lassen Sie uns wieder reingehen, Tim. Anna hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass sie das tun.", startete ich einen weiteren von bereits unzähligen Versuchen zu ihm durchzudringen, rechnete aber nicht mit einer Antwort.

"Sie irren sich.", blaffte er mich plötzlich unverhohlen an und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Es war das Erste, was er seit fünfzehn Minuten zu mir sagte - seit ich mich mit ihm auf eine _Stufe_ gestellt hatte.

"Anna hätte für mich das Gleiche getan.", fügte er leise schniefend hinzu.

"Ich weiß, was sie Ihnen bedeutet hat und ich verstehe Ihren Schmerz, doch das ist nicht die Lösung." Ich versuchte so gefasst wie möglich zu sprechen, mir meine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch mir war gleichzeitig bewusst, dass ihm die leichten Vibrationen in meiner Stimme nicht entgehen konnten.

"Sie verstehen das nicht, Detective Rush. Sie wurden und haben noch _nie_ so geliebt!", erwiderte er mir darauf erzürnt und funkelte mich wütend an.

Die Wahrheit meiner eigenen Worte traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Warum nur hatte ich das ihm gegenüber zugegeben? Es machte mich verletzlich und angreifbar. Und tatsächlich fühlte es sich wie tausend kleine Nadelspitzen an, die mit diesem Satz mein Herz durchbohrten.

"Aber hier geht es nicht um mich.", wehrte ich energisch ab, als der erste Schock nachließ.

"Genau. Und das hier ist _meine_ Art mit der Einsamkeit fertig zu werden und Sie werden es nicht verhindern können!" In dieser Aussage lag etwas so Endgültiges, dass ich im ersten Moment nicht Begriff was dies bedeuten sollte. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, stand ich erstarrt da. Erst als er mit einem Mal schwungvoll die Arme ausbreitete, wurde mir schlagartig klar, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Doch ich hatte nicht mal genügend Zeit einen Schrei auszustoßen, geschweige denn, dass ich nach seinem Arm hätte greifen können.

Wie in Trance schaute ich ihm nach. Sah zu, wie er scheinbar quälend langsam in die nicht enden wollende tiefe Schlucht unter uns schwebte und sein zerschmetterter Körper unten auf dem Asphalt den letzten Atem aushauchte. Erschüttert starrte ich auf ihn hinab. Und da traf es mich auf einmal wie eine Erleuchtung. So jäh und unerwartet, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war ich von der trügerisch friedlichen Ruhe fasziniert, die unmittelbar nach dem Sturz des jungen Mannes herrschte. Ebenso von der tiefen samtenen Schwärze, die sich nun unter mir ausbreitete und jegliche Straßenbeleuchtung aufsaugte. Ein düsteres Meer der Glückseligkeit. Berauscht von der irren Vorstellung meine Einsamkeit ebenfalls so beenden zu können, wand ich mich ganz dem Abgrund zu.

Hinter mir hielten meine Kollegen gespannt den Atem an. Ich hörte es, weil die Stille um mich auf einmal greifbar wurde. Doch es interessierte mich wenig. Noch nie war mir alles so gleichgültig gewesen. Jeglicher Sinn für Vernunft und Verstand schien mit Tim in die Tiefe gerissen worden zu sein. Nur warum? Lag es an meinem Versagen eben? Oder daran, dass der Junge etwas in mir geweckt hatte, was schon lange in mir schlummerte? Nämlich der Wunsch mich von den schmerzhaften Seelenqualen erlösen zu wollen, die das Alleinsein mit sich brachte. Ich war mir nicht sicher und gleichzeitig war es mir auch egal, denn ich war viel zu erstaunt darüber, wie sehr mich diese fixe Idee schon in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Ich konnte es beenden. Hier und jetzt meinem trostlosen Sein ein Ende setzen. Nur ein Schritt.

Die atemlosen Blicke meiner Kollegen brannten förmlich auf meinem Rücken. Ihre Gedanken waren dabei so laut, dass ich sie beinah hören konnte. Doch das Einzige, was tatsächlich an mein Ohr drang, war die gedämpfte Stimme vom Boss, als er Scotty bat mich umgehend da runterzuholen. Woher wusste er nur, dass er wahrscheinlich wirklich der Einzige war, der mich dazu bewegen konnte?

Dieser Gedanke überraschte mich und ein letzter winziger Funken Lebensfreude flammte kurz in meinem Herzen auf. Doch es half nichts, die Finsternis, die es bereits umfangen hatte, war stärker und der schwache Schein verblasste wieder.

Schließlich vernahm ich das knirschende schmatzende Geräusch unsicherer Schritte, die sich mir langsam näherten und leise in der stillen Nachtluft nachhallten. Zögernd blieb Scotty einen guten Meter hinter mir stehen.

"Tu's nicht, Lil.", bat er mich flüsternd. Seine Stimme war sanft aber angsterfüllt und voller Sorge. Irgendwie mochte ich es, wenn sie so klang. Es war beflügelnd zu wissen, dass ihm mein Wohlbefinden offenbar_ wirklich _am Herzen lag. Aber das änderte nichts an meinem Entschluss. Die Absurdität meines Vorhabens war mir kaum noch bewusst.

"Wieso?", erwiderte ich deshalb trotzig.

"Weil du hier noch gebraucht wirst.", kam es prompt zurück, als hätte ich eine völlig dumpfsinnige Frage gestellt. Damit wollte er stark und gefasst klingen, aber das schwache Zittern in seinem Tonfall verriet ihn.

"Von wem?", sagte ich matt und desinteressiert.

"Wir alle brauchen dich.", entgegnete er bestimmt und eine ungeahnt tiefe Enttäuschung durchfuhr mich. Wie loderndes Feuer brannte sie auf meinen Eingeweiden. Wenn er schon mit solchen Argumenten kam, sollten sie wenigstens schlagkräftig sein. _Das_ jedenfalls reichte mir nicht als Antwort auf eine so wichtige Frage.

Ich schüttelte daraufhin kaum merklich den Kopf, erwiderte aber nichts. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder der tröstlichen Stille unter mir. Nur ein Schritt und ich könnte für immer darin baden.

Er schien meine Gedanken jedoch erahnt zu haben und fügte plötzlich zögernd und gleichzeitig schneidend ernst hinzu: "_Ich_ brauche dich!" Seine Stimme klang heiser und brach fast, trotzdem hatte sie eine so dringliche Intensität, dass mir ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. Ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Dass diese Worte mitten aus seinem Herzen kamen, denn sie trugen so viel Liebe in sich, dass die wenigen Buchstaben unter ihrer Last beinah zusammenbrachen. Sprachlos hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte wehmütig in die Ferne. Er hatte wirklich die Macht mich davon abzubringen, und mit jeder Silbe aus seinem Mund wurde das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangen größer. Die kleine Flamme in meinem Herzen, die ich eben noch erloschen glaubte, flackerte erneut auf.

"Bitte.", flehte er verzweifelt und der Schmerz, der darin mitschwang, war beinah unerträglich.

"Lass mich nicht noch einmal auf diese Art einen geliebten Menschen verlieren.", bettelte er weiter und mit dem letzten Wort versagte ihm sie Stimme. Die quälende Erinnerung an Elisa schien ihn zu überwältigen. Mich jetzt hier so zu sehen musste ihm das Herz zerreißen. Doch was sollte ich tun? Mein Entschluss stand unwiderruflich fest. Oder nicht? Etwas in mir kämpfte auf einmal vehement gegen meine Entschlossenheit an. _Einen geliebten Menschen_, hallte es in meinem Kopf wieder und unweigerlich stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Heiß glühend nahmen sie mir die Sicht.

Vorsichtig machte Scotty nun einen weiteren Schritt in meine Richtung und überwand so den letzten halben Meter, der ihn noch von mir trennte. Ich konnte seine unmittelbare Nähe förmlich fühlen, dann spürte ich, wie er langsam nach meiner linken Hand fasste. Sanft umschlossen seine Finger die meinen. Sein Griff war zärtlich und weich und die Wärme seiner Haut fühlte sich gut an. Die kühlen Glieder meiner Hand vergaßen allmählich die Kälte, der sie ausgesetzt waren und gleichzeitig schien der glühende Funken in meiner Brust davon allmählich anzuschwellen.

"Bitte, Lil.", bat er mich noch einmal, seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein schwacher Hauch heiserer Luft. Elektrisiert von der offenkundigen Liebe und Verlustangst, die darin verborgen lag, schienen plötzlich alle meine Nervenenden gleichzeitig zu explodieren. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich über meinen gesamten Körper aus und hatte dabei die wiederbelebende Wirkung eines Defribrilators. Doch ich blieb weiter reglos.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und mit jeder merkte ich deutlicher, wie er leicht an meinem Arm zog. Nicht zu sehr, gerade so energisch, dass ich seine stumme Bitte dahinter erkannte - die Bitte es nicht zu tun und zu ihm herunterzusteigen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass er mich nicht gewaltsam von dem Sims ziehen würde, auch wenn er es gern getan hätte. Die Entscheidung dazu sollte -_ musste _- bei mir liegen. Die Entscheidung _für_ das Leben und _gegen_ den Tod. Wie er es gelernt hatte. Jemanden, den man mit Macht darin hinderte sich umzubringen, würde es irgendwann wieder versuchen. Doch jemand der sich bewusst dagegen entschieden hatte, probierte es vermutlich nicht noch einmal.

"Lil?", rief er leise drängend meinen Namen. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick hinab in die Tiefe. Noch immer fesselte mich dieser Anblick, doch die Sehnsucht nach der friedlichen Glückseligkeit, die mich dort unten erwartete, war nicht mehr so stark. Etwas in meinem Herzen hielt mich jetzt zurück dem Verlangen der Finsternis nachzugeben. Etwas... und jemand. Scotty. Denn er war hier. Und ich nicht mehr allein. Langsam entriss ich mich nun dem Sog der herrlich friedfertigen Unendlichkeit, die am Grunde der Häuserschlucht auf mich wartete und wandte mich zu ihm um.

Erst als mich der Bann des Abgrunds nicht mehr gefangen hielt, spürte ich wieder den kalten schneidenden Wind, der über das Dach pfiff. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus meiner Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und tanzten mir wild um den Kopf. Im Gegensatz zu der Hand, die Scotty nach wie vor festhielt, waren die Finger der anderen fast taub vor Kälte. Meine Wangen und Ohren bitzelten in der frostigen Luft, während meine Augen von der eisigen Brise schmerzten. Scotty stand reglos da und sah mich von unten herauf unverwandt an. Ein Tränenschleier lag über dem sanften dunklen Braun seiner Augen. Dahinter ein bitterliches Flehen, unsägliche Angst ... und Liebe. Liebe zu mir. Das gab mir Kraft. Kraft für den nächsten Schritt. Einen Schritt zurück. Ihm entgegen.

Kaum, dass er mich in Sicherheit wusste, zog er mich forsch in seine Arme. Mit der einen Hand drückte er meinen Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter, während er mit der anderen meinen zierlichen Körper umfasste. Einer Intuition folgend senkten sich voller Erleichterung seine Lippen auf meinen Nacken und mit der Glut, die dieser sinnliche Kontakt mit sich brachte, verschwand dann auch der letzte böse Gedanke aus meinem Kopf. Zitternd schmiegte ich mein Gesicht an seine Brust, während er mich sanft wiegte. Trotz des derben Stoffs, aus dem unsere beiden Mäntel bestanden, konnte ich deutlich seinen Herzschlag spüren. Er ging so schnell, dass er sich fast überschlug und trotz des Tosen des Windes konnte ich das wilde Hämmern deutlich hören. Sein Kopf war gegen meinen gelehnt und sein heißer Atem streifte betörend über meinen Hals. Erregt davon, stellten sich die feinen Härchen darauf auf und begannen allmählich meine Lebensgeister wiederzuerwecken.

So standen wir eine kleine Ewigkeit. Eng umschlungen und unter den gerührten Blicken unserer Kollegen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, so dass ich nicht bestimmen konnte, ob es lediglich Minuten waren oder doch ganz und gar Stunden, die verstrichen. Er sprach die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort, hielt mich einfach nur glücklich in seiner Umarmung und ich genoss es, so verzweifelt geliebt zu werden.

**Ende**


End file.
